It is often desirable to employ laser welding to weld together components of electrochemical power sources such as a batteries because it is a non-contact process and accordingly does not deform welded parts. However, laser welding of metal components often proves difficult because the metal components reflect a large portion of the laser light. As a result, there is a need for batteries having an improved weld.